User blog:BrandonLane/Glee Club Auditions
So this is the audition's. You can be any character from Glee. You don't have to be just exclusively as a member in ND. For example, if you wanted to be Sebastian, you can. So after we begin, there will be a theme each week. Some will have their songs feature, some won't. You have to choose a song that goes with the theme for the week. Couples are welcome, just edit it if you want a certain couple. You can be male or female, be who your favorite is. :) Character's Available Artie Sam Quinn - Brandon Rachel - Brittany Mercedes Kurt Blaine - Tyler Unique - Shan Joe - Justin Brody - Mau Tina - Rae Mike Finn - Tom Jake - Nasia Ryder - Manuel Sebastian - Mark Kitty - Alice Marley - Manuel Puck Santana - Sam Brittany - Delilah Hunter Harmony - Eloise Rory - Viv Sugar 'Couples' *'Brittana' *'Ryley' *'Jitty' *'Finchel' *'Bruinn (Brody and Quinn)' *'Flamotta' *''' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' 'Audition Songs' *'Tom (Finn) - Losing My Religion''' *'Delilah (Brittany) - We Got The Beat' *'Manuel (Ryder) - Some Nights' *'Mark (Sebastian) - Live While We're Young' *'Brandon (Quinn) - Take My Breath Away' *'Nasia (Jacob) - TBA' *'Justin (Joe) - Jolene' *'Eloise (Harmony) - Buenos Aires' *'Rae (Tina) - ABC' *'Sam (Santana) - Valerie' *'Alice (Kitty) - Give Me All Your Luvin' ' *'Brittany (Rachel) - Staring At The Sun' *'Tyler (Blaine) - TBA' *'Manuel (Marley) - Titanium (Ballad)' *'Mau (Brody) - Stereo Hearts' *'Viv (Rory) - Always Be My Baby' 'Confirmed New Direction Members' *'Mark as Sebastian Smythe' *'Nasia as Jake Puckerman' *'Delilah as Brittany Pierce' *'Manuel as Ryder Lynn' *'Brandon as Quinn Fabray' *'Tom as Finn Hudson' *'Justin as Joe Hart' *'Eloise as Harmony' *'Rae as Tina Cohen-Chang' *'Sam as Santana Lopez' *'Alice as Kitty Wilde' *'Brittany as Rachel Berry' *'Tyler as Blaine Anderson' *'Manuel as Marley Rose' *'Mau as Brody Weston' Rival Members: *'Shan as Unique ' Lesson 1: Summer Hits! For everyone who's already confirmed, you may start searching for top summer hits! For example, Call Me Maybe, (some people like it, some don't) but it's all up to you. You can have a duet with someone if you like. And at the end of each lesson, after each person in the club has given their song choice, we then will have a big group number. You will get to choose your lines. :) Group Number: ''Homeward Bound/Home '' This is where you'll get to choose lines for your character. Due Date: 12/10/12 ''' '''Songs: *'Touch The Sky - 'by Julie Fowlis. Sung by Harmony *'Lights' - by Ellie Goulding. Sung by The Unholy Trinity: Quinn, Santana, Brittany *'California Gurls' - by Katy Perry. Sung by Kitty '' *'Whistle - by Flo Rida. Sung by Joe'' *'Last Friday Night - 'by Katy Perry. Sung by Rachel *'The One That Got Away (acoustic) - 'by Katy Perry. Sung by Blaine *'Never Close Our Eyes - 'by Adam Lambert. Sung by Tina '''''Homeward Bound/ Home lyrics: Tina: I'm sitting in a railway station Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh Harmony: On a tour of one-night stands My suitcase and guitar in hand Ryder and Quinn: And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band Jake: This wave (Tina: wave) Ryder & Quinn: Is stringing us along Sebastian: Along Brittany & Santana: Just know you’re not alone Blaine: 'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home Quinn: Everyday's an endless stream of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh Santana & Jake: And each town looks the same to me The movies and the factories And every stranger's face I see Reminds me that I long to be New Directions: The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Finn & Quinn: Just know you’re not alone (Santana: Know you're not alone) Kitty: Cause I’m going to make this place your home New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Jake: Where my thought's escaping New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Kitty: Where my music's playing New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Rory: Oh, oh) Quinn: Where my love lies waiting Silently for me New Directions: Settle down, it'll all be clear The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Finn: Just know you’re not alone (Rachel: Know you're not alone) New Directions: 'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home Brody: Oh oh oh oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Sebastian: Where my music's playing New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Marley: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Rachel: Know you're not alone) Rory: Where my music's playing New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Whoa oh) Rachel: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Rachel: Know you're not alone ND: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Oh...) Lesson 2: Duets The couples were completely randomized. As of right now these stay, if more join, I won't change the whole partners, I will just put them with the next available person. The winner of the duets theme will get to perform their song at prom. May the odds be ever in your favor. ;) *'Opposites Attract - 'by Paula Abdul and The Wild Pair. Sung by Joe & Tina *'Blow Me (One Last Kiss) - 'by P!nk. Sung by Sebastian and Jake *'Just A Kiss - 'by Lady Antebellum. Sung by Finn & Quinn *'Are You Happy Now - 'by Michelle Branch. Sung by Brittany & Harmony *'Holding Out For A Hero - 'by Bonnie Tyler. Sung by Marley & Kitty *'You're The One That I Want - 'by Grease. Sung by Blaine & Rachel Due Date: 12/21/12 Group Number: N/A Absent: ''' *Santana *Ryder' *'Rory ' *'Brody' Lesson 3: Disney Songs This week you guys will have to portrayer Disney characters, and sing a song they sing from their movie. '''Songs:' *'TBA - 'Sung by Aladdin. Sung by Santana portraying Jasmine *'TBA - 'sung by Hercules. Sung by Ryder portraying Hercules *'TBA - 'sung by Beauty and the Beast. Sung by Marley portraying Belle *'TBA - 'sung by Hercules. Sung by Quinn portraying Megara * * * * Due Date: ' '''Departed Member: ' *Alice as Kitty Wilde'' *''Brittany as Rachel Berry'' Joining Member'': '' *Brittany as Kitty Wilde'' '''Group Number: ''A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes'' Lesson 4: Sectionals So this is Sectionals! Basically there won't be choice of songs by everyone, but you can give suggestions. Also, the troubletones will be performing a song, basically the troubles tones are all of the girls. So it's one big girl group number. Songs: *'TBA': sung by theTroubletones (New Direction Girls) *'TBA': sung by New Direction Boys *'TBA': sung by New Directions *'TBA: 'sung by Unique with Vocal Adrenaline Due Date: ''' '''Group Number: N/A 'Lesson 5: Adele Tribute' This theme is an Adele tribute! You can choose any song by Adele to sing. ''' '''Songs: *''' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' '''Due Date: ' Group Number: ''Rumour Has It'' 'Lesson 6: Christmas Songs' So this theme's simple, you will be singing Christmas songs! ' '''Songs: ' * * ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' '''Due Date: ' Group Number: ''All I Want For Christmas Is You'' 'Lesson 7: Broadway Baby' This weeks lesson is choosing famous broadway songs and sing them. Songs: ''' * * ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' '''Group Number: N/A' Due Date: ' 'Lesson 8: Regionals So once again it's another competition theme. Everyone can leave suggestions of ND and the Troubletones song choices. The duet winners from lesson two will be able to choose their song. Songs: *'TBA: 'sung by the Troubletones *'TBA: 'sung by TBA & TBA (Duet Winners) *'Don't Stop Believing: 'sung by New Directions *'TBA: 'sung by Unique with Vocal Adrenaline Group Number: N/A Due Date: ' 'Lesson 9: Boys Vs. Girls So from the name you can tell this is a competition between the girls and boys of the group. Good luck. Songs: ''' * * ' *' ' *' ' '''Group Number: N/A' Due Date: ' 'Lesson 10: Group Performances This week there will be even groups who will perform there chosen song. ''' '''Songs: *''' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' '''Due Date:' Group Number: ''I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams Come True'' Lesson 11: Break-Up Songs This theme is about break-ups. Songs: * * * * * * Due Date: TBA Group Number: N/A 'Lesson 12: The Little Mermaid Play Auditions' So this is the play auditions. Enjoy. * *''' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' '''Play Cast:' *''' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ''' Category:Blog posts